


I Bet You

by robertsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys, Tea, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its literally fluff, its obviously important to tag tea, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsugden/pseuds/robertsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off tonight's episode. Aaron and Robert go on a date to the theme park (without Liv) and it's just really cute. Also, Robert wins Aaron a teddy because there was one sitting on the sofa next to Robert in tonight's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You

"I bet I could win one of those bears for you."

Aaron paid for the cups of tea, thanking the vendor, before turning to his boyfriend. "What?"

"I said, I bet I could win one of those bears for you." Robert repeated, taking one of the paper cups from Aaron. They walked over to a bench and sat down, watching everyone else mill around the theme park.

Aaron laughed incredulously. "I don't think you could."

Robert looked up from where he was blowing on his hot tea. "Yeah, I could." He frowned.

Aaron hummed, amused. "Okay. If that's what you think."

Silently, Robert stood up and walked over to a stall that had a sign proclaiming, "KNOCK ALL SIX CANS DOWN WITH ONE BALL TO WIN A PRIZE", and ignored Aaron's confused shout that trailed after him. By the time Aaron caught up to him, Robert was already holding three yellow rubber balls, his tea placed next to him on the front of the stall.

"Robert, come on, everyone knows these games are rigged." He said, ignoring the offended scowl of the burly man running the game.

There was no reply as Robert took aim and threw the ball with careful precision, but only knocked over three of the cans. On the next try he knocked over four which was better, but not enough to win. He reached for the third and final ball but was interrupted by Aaron.

"Seriously. It's fixed, Robert. Let's go I want to-"

There was the sound of metal crashing against metal and then Robert's smug grin was all he could see.

"Told you I could do it." Was the only reply he got as the blonde accepted the offered teddy bear and mumbled 'congratulations' from the man before walking back to the (thankfully, still empty) bench. Aaron huffed, not forgetting to pick up Robert's cooling tea and turned to join him on the bench.

When he sat down, Robert was holding out the giant bear and looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Aaron asked, throwing his empty cardboard cup away and trying to balance Robert's full one on the arm of the bench.

"Well," Robert shrugged. "I did say I'd win one for you. So, here." He shook the bear slightly, the proud gleam still in his eye, and Aaron couldn't say no.

They made a quick trade - tea for bear - and Robert settled back into his seat, pleased.

"You're so proud of yourself, aren't you?" Aaron asked, his head turned slightly to look at Robert. If Robert noticed him subtly rubbing his cheek against the bear's soft head, he didn't say anything about it.

Instead, he shrugged. "Little bit." At Aaron's relentless stare, he wavered. "Okay, fine, yes, I'm pretty proud of myself."

Aaron turned his head back towards the bear, hiding his small smirk in between its shoulder and head. Robert was a big kid at heart and, though he probably wouldn't admit it sober, it was something Aaron loved about him. That he could get so excited over small things; that he wasn't always as cold and detached as he thought. Sometimes all it took was winning his boyfriend a goddamn teddy bear to make him show his emotion to anyone and everyone in the middle of a theme park.

"So what are you gonna call it?" Robert asked, bringing Aaron's attention back to him.

He got an amused look in response. "Call it?"

Robert nodded, looking completely serious. Like he was discussing a business deal instead of asking Aaron what he was going to name his oversized teddy bear.

"You have to name it." Robert prompted, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and he couldn't believe that Aaron was seriously contemplating not naming it.

Aaron looked around trying to find something that inspire the bears name, then smirked when the stall that it came from caught his eye. "Roo."

"Roo?" Robert repeated, curiously.

"Roo." Aaron nodded. He nodded and tightened his arms around the teddy's midsection. "Because I would've preferred the kangaroo."

Robert looked back at the stall and saw the giant kangaroo hanging next to the empty gap that the bear - Roo - used to fill. He expression said he was genuinely contemplating going back and asking to swap it but when he saw Aaron's amused smile, he held his hand out.

"Well, if you really don't want it..." He started playfully.

Aaron glared. "Don't touch my bear."

His hands quickly raised up in surrender. "Fine, fine." He said through laughter. Aaron's glare lost a lot of its edge when his face was buried protectively in a cuddly bear. "Come on. I've got an idea."

Hand in hand, the couple made their way to an area of the theme park near the exit, Robert leading and his boyfriend following. Eventually they ended up where Robert intended.

"A photo booth?" Aaron asked, shifting the bears weight against his side. It was a struggle to carry the giant thing without both of his hands but he managed; dropping Robert's hand was not something he wanted to do especially since he learned that it was a big deal to him.

Robert nodded. "Yeah." He was nervous, self-conscious even, Aaron could tell because he was clenching his other hand in the pocket of his leather jacket.

Aaron shook his head fondly and pulled Robert the rest of the way to the booth. He shoved Roo in first and then climbed in afterwards with Robert close behind.

Robert inserted the coins and waited for the instructions on the screen.

"I've never understood why they need instructions, isn't it obvious what you do in a photo booth?" Aaron mumbled distractedly, whilst trying to maneuver Roo onto his lap.

The timer began and Aaron felt Robert's arm snake around his waist. He turned his head to see Robert looking back at him with an innocent smile and then there was a flash and a click; the first picture was taken.

Aaron huffed. "We only have four more pictures. Stop distracting me, I don't want to waste these."

The picture was taken as soon as Aaron had finished his sentence and it caught Robert mid-laugh.

At the look Aaron sent his way, Robert straightened up. "Okay, okay, sorry. Smile."

And the third picture was taken with their smiling faces close together and Roo in the bottom corner.

The fourth was taken after Robert had said that he was going to file for custody of Roo if Aaron didn't let him hold it for a picture Aaron looked half amused and half like he wanted to glare Robert to an early grave.

The fifth was taken when Robert surprised Aaron by kissing him on the cheek just as the picture was about to be taken. If there had been a sixth, it would've shown Aaron asking Robert if he thought they were a couple of teenagers and Robert giggling in response.

"I'm definitely having that one." Robert said once they were standing outside the booth with the strip of pictures in his hand. He was pointing to the last one they took; Aaron's blush was prominent even through his stubble and Robert loved it.

Aaron sighed. "Fine. But I'm having that one." He pointed to the one of Robert mid-laugh.

Robert hummed, considering, and then nodded in agreement. "Okay, but I want that one." He pointed to the one taken after he said he wanted custody of Roo. "I think the look on your face sums up our relationship."

Aaron huffed a laugh. "Fair enough. That one's mine." He continued, pointing at the first one they took. "What about that one?" The picture in question was the only intentional picture they took - both of them smiling at the camera.

Robert shrugged. "We can get it enlarged. Put it in our room."

Aaron smiled looking up into Robert's eyes. "I'd like that."

Placing a soft kiss on Aaron's lips, Robert whispered back, "Me too."

They stayed close, wrapped up in their own little world. That was until Aaron spoke again. "I wonder what Liv's doing right now."

Robert pulled back unwrapping his arm from around his boyfriend's waist. "Wow, Aaron, you certainly know how to ruin the mood."

Aaron frowned. "What mood? There wasn't a mood."

Robert blinked. "We were having a moment!"

His boyfriend huffed, absentmindedly securing Roo further up on his hip. "Okay, yeah, we were having a little moment, but I was only wondering how Liv was doing. What's wrong with that?"

Robert stared for long second before shaking his head incredulously. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He asked seriously, but his tone dripped with amusement.

"Thanks." Aaron said reaching for Robert's hand again. "Seriously though, I can't believe she missed out on this."

Robert hummed, slinging an arm around Aaron's shoulders and they began walking towards the exit. "We can come again." He said. Then after a pause he added, "I'm not going to win her a teddy bear, though. She can win her own. Or steal one."

At Aaron's outraged look, he laughed. "I'm joking. Kind of."

Just as Aaron opened his mouth to reply - not doubt to tell Robert off or mock him for how he clutched onto Aaron's hand on the rollercoasters - his phone buzzed. They stopped their slow stroll and Aaron pulled out his phone, a bad feeling settling low in his stomach.

He read the text off his mum and groaned.

"Liv?" Robert asked, expectantly. "Speak of the devil."

Aaron just nodded and let himself be directed out if the theme park with Roo in tow. So much for a relaxing day.

**Author's Note:**

> this has the worst title im sorry lmao  
> also yet again aaron has ended up a bit ooc, my bad
> 
> the teddy was called roo bc roosa made me name it after her in some way so i thought i could work w roo the most idk if it worked


End file.
